jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Parrish Mansion
The Parrish Mansion, also known as the Old Parrish Place, was the finest house in Brantford, New Hampshire. It serves as an important location in the 1995 Jumanji film and the animated series. Its address is 1356 Jefferson Street. Features After the civil war ended, the three-star cavalry hero General Angus Parrish used up his spoils of the war to build himself a Mansion that became a popular tourist stop spot due to being the largest, finest and oldest house on the highest point on Brantford. Angus spared no expense, adding carved oak doors with bronze door knockers in the shapes of Lion heads, a grand entry foyer and vaulted living room, a fireplace large enough to roast a side of beef, an antique grandfather clock the size of a small tree, enough bedrooms for a large family and servants, and a tremendous attic. In honor of the Parrish ancestry, a bust of General Parrish with an imposing stern glare was kept on display in the extensive library. A long cutlass belonging to General Parrish was encased in a glass display on the fireplace in his honor. Portraits of Parrish ancestors were held up on walls or kept safe in the attic. The marble floor united all ground floor rooms. Thanks to Sam's wealth from his successful business and the family inheritance, the mansion was finely decorated in expensive ornaments, including a bust of Angus Parrish wearing a stern face, in the enormous book stocked library and his cavalry cutlass encased in a glass case above the fireplace. The living room was neatly decorated with luxurious furniture and a grandfather clock was placed on display in the hall for timekeeping. The master bedroom on the second floor had a large comfy bed, big enough for a male Lion, and a large attic was located on the top floor where bits and pieces were held in storage, with a window to view the street outside. History 1969= The Parrish family, Sam Parrish, Carol Parrish and their son Alan Parrish lived in the mansion together until Sam had the intention of enrolling Alan in the Cliffside Private School for boys, hoping he would follow family tradition to become as good as his forebears. Already in a bad mood after his rotten day from being bullied from his superior heritage and friendship with his bully's girlfriend, Alan was displeased at the idea of not living in the mansion and had a falling out with his father, intending to run away. Alan's plans to run away was halted when it was interrupted by Sarah calling to return his bike and the sound of drumming emitting from a board game he discovered earlier at the shoe factory. |-|Alt 1995= Once Alan and Sarah started playing Jumanji, he was taken into the game's dimension and went missing to everyone in Brantford. Because of the uncertainty of Alan's disappearance, Carol and Sam spent their time and the family money trying to find him without success, causing Sam to abandon his business and his faith, resulting in both of them dying and leaving the Parrish Mansion empty for years. Due to the uncertainty of Alan's fate, rumors began to spread across Brantford, some being about Sam murdering his own son and hiding his dissected body around the Mansion. According to one man, the fact that no-one ever came asking for a ransom meant no kidnapping was involved, and the fact that the Parrish family and their Mansion were held in high esteem meant that the Police couldn't tear the house down to find Alan. 26 years after Alan vanished, despite the Mansion's interior and exterior falling into disrepair, and the unpleasant rumors surrounding the fate of Alan, the Mansion was left untouched by the public until it was bought by Nora Shepherd, who intended to follow her dreams as an innkeeper by turning it into a bed & breakfast, as she was attracted to the size of the Mansion and the abundance of furniture. Her niece Judy Shepherd and Peter Shepherd however were coxed into finding Jumanji in the attic upstairs and started playing, unleashing Mosquitoes, Monkeys, a Lion, and Alan Parrish into their world. Once the trio found Sarah and brought her back to the mansion to continue playing the game, Sarah's dice roll summoned a flora of Jumanji vegetation into the build, which took root in the ground and slowing began to overrun the building by the time the players returned home from taking the game back from Van Pelt. Sarah's next dice roll unleashed a Jumanji Monsoon, which began heavy raining on the inside and flooded the first floor, only draining outside when Nora and Carl Bentley tried to get inside. After the Monsoon, Sarah's last dice roll summoned an Earthquake which tore the Mansion in two and left the payers in a critically dangerous environment. Thanks to Alan finally landing a winning roll, the Mansions damages and the alternative timeline was undone and the game returned Alan and Sarah back to 1969, but they kept the memories. |-|True 1995= Due to Sam's retirement from Parrish Shoe Company, Alan took over the Parrish Shoe Company and moved back into the mansion with his wife Sarah Whittle and were expecting their first child. They threw a Christmas party at the mansion, inviting the entire neighbourhood and reunited with Judy and Peter, preventing history from repeating itself by stopping Martha and Jim Shepherd from going on the vacation that cost them their lives in the previous timeline. Alan then proceeded to welcome Judy and Peter into the mansion, promising that the mansion was their home too (as gratitude for their help in the Jumanji timeline). |-|TV= An abridged version of the Parrish Mansion appears in the Jumanji animated series, where it's role is somewhat identical to the 1995 film. 23 years, 5 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days after Alan Parrish went missing, Nora Shepherd moved into the empty mansion with her nice and nephew, where the kids discovered the Jumanji board game and used the attic as the main setting where they played. Like the 1995 film, the episode Price is an abridged adaptation of the film's events and repeated several moments such as Jumanji's elements being brought into Brantford, from vegetation growing through the Parrish Mansion, to a stampede of animals running a rampage through town. More instances in the series incorporate the trio entering Brantford but still being under Jumanji's influence until their clue is properly solved and their turn is completed. Within Jumanji existed a parallel inner-dimension with a board game known as Brantford: The Game, that essentially acted as a mockery of Brantford, which focused on using intelligence and brainpower in addition to the adventuring/survival aspect of Jumanji. The Parrish Mansion was so faithfully recreated by the Brantford game, the trio originally believed they were actually back in the real world, until they encountered a haggard depiction of Nora Shepherd, making them realise they hadn't finished playing Jumanji yet. |-|MB= In 1995, Milton Bradley produced three variant Jigsaw Puzzles as promotional tie-ins for the 1995 Jumanji film. Each Jigsaw has a different style but all three have 100 pieces each. *Parrish Mansion Against a purple background, the Parrish Mansion is becoming overrun by Jumanji's vegetation. A thunderstorm is erupting in the dark sky above, referencing the Monsoon while the ground is being torn up by the fast growing plants. The scene is held together by the bronze zig-zag and the Jumanji logo at the top centre. Trivia The Christmas scene was the first scene to be shot on location, back to back with the scenes of the mansion in it's "cleaner" state of being to allow the film crew to begin causing the effects needed for the Jumanji effects on the mansion's interior and exterior. Gallery File:Parrish_Mansion_Staircase.png|The staircase. File:Parrish_Mansion_Living_room.jpg|The living room. File:Jumanji_Harvest_Time.jpg|Harvest time! File:Jungle_Mansion.jpg|Alan's feeling right at home. File:Jumanji-earthquake.jpg|The Earthquake. File:Jumanji_End.png|Alan and Sam reconcile after he won. File:Parrish_Manion_Christmas.png|Christmas 1995. Category:Locations Category:Brantford Locations Category:Locations Animated